Home
by deathstarcakewalk
Summary: Han takes care of Leia after becoming injured, and has a revelation.


**Oneshot challange from http/princessandhan. Reviews are spiffy.**

---------------------------

With the ship on its night cycle and the lights dimmed, Han Solo slowly crept toward his spare cabin. He could hear the clicking of fingers on a datapad as he peered inside.

_Why shouldn't I be surprised?_ Han wondered, groaning at the shadowed form of Leia Organa sitting on the edge of her bed. She quickly looked up, and laid back down on the covers as though she hadn't been up in the first place.

Two days earlier, Leia had been helping with repairs to the Alliance's tracking system. With her head and neck craned down to examine the damage, she looked up too quickly as her name was called over the public comm. She'd hit her head on a support beam and was now sporting a huge bruise on the left side of her head. The medics had simply told her to put ice on it -- on Hoth, that wasn't a problem -- and to take it easy over the next couple of days. Of course, Leia would have none of that, and insisted on working just as she had been. Despite Mothma and Rieekan's protests, Leia decided to still go through with the supply run she was scheduled to make with Solo. While Han agreed with Mothma and Rieekan, he felt secretly smug that she still wanted to make the trip.

Han sighed and walked over toward her. "Hey, Your Worship?"

Leia carefully sat up. She blinked, as if to give off the illusion she had been sleeping. Han rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Captain?"

"You need your rest."

"I AM resting." She glared at him defiantly, thinking of any fleeting way to get herself out of the accusation.

Han shook his head. "By working on that blasted report?"

Leia raised her chin. She might as well be truthful. "Well, I couldn't sleep."

"Your head hurting?" Han stepped closer.

She drew back. "Of course my head is hurting!"

Han tilted his head up and grinned at her. "Don't you think you could be making mistakes when your head is pounding?"'

Leia drew her lips into a tight line and furrowed her brow. "No, I do not. Concentrating on it helps alleviate -- HEY!" She protested, trying to reach her datapad lying on her bed before Han grabbed it. He dangled it over Leia's head, just out of reach. Letting out a short, loud sigh, she crossed her arms.

"Let me read this -- 'nations low in sector 5' -- " he looked up, then kept reading. "'Ron cannons to be inspected..." Han stopped, and then grinned triumphantly. His idea had actually worked! Leia was fuming. Her face had turned to stone over the realization of being defeated. "I think you MAYBE meant 'rations' and 'ion', huh, Princess?"

Leia curled her fists. Her eyes shot daggers at Han. Her face tightened, and she shut her eyes. She brought her fingers to her temples, and started to gently massage them.

Han knew it was best not to interfere. He'd make sure that she'd get to bed, and that was it. Still, he found himself walking over to her. Staring at the empty space ahead, Leia tried to ignore him. Against his best judgement, he slowly reached out a hand toward her. His fingers gently touched the side of her head. Leia huffed and shot him an annoyed look. Han felt her tense at his touch.

However, she didn't draw back.

"Just relax. You won't feel any better if you're so uptight." Obviously exhausted, Leia didn't attempt to make a comeback. She sat back down on the edge of her bed, her shoulders lowering. Han sat down behind her, swinging his legs over the side. He laid both hands on her shoulders and gently began to massage the nape of her neck. Drawing wisps of hair out of her tightly-woven braid, he worked up, cupping the skin next to her ears on both sides of her head. His fingers enjoyed her soft, silky and warm skin, and he breathed in the scent of her soap... suddenly, he stopped.

How long had he wanted to do this?

He quickly allowed himself a grin and continued to rub her tired muscles. After a few minutes, he felt her shift beneath his hand as she let out a long sigh. She turned around toward him, slightly blushing.

"Thank you. That felt wonderful."

His grin grew wider and he winked at her. She rolled her eyes, even as a soft smile played on her lips.

"Any time, Princess."

They stared at each other in what most would consider to be an umcofortable silence. But Han Solo and Leia Organa enjoyed the quiet air, the soft hum of the Falcon's engine. Leia's eyes followed Han as he walked toward to the door.

"Good night, my love," he said dramatically, like a character on some irritating daytime holodrama. He blew her a kiss for good measure. Leia just shook her head, grumbled something and extended her finger in a rude Alderaanian gesture. Han grinned, and Leia pulled her covers around her.

Han Solo had been attracted to many women before. Certainly, none of them had been princesses, or stubborn, short princesses for that matter.

After never knowing what it was, Han felt like she was his home.


End file.
